


Decoy

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: A drabble





	Decoy

Bodie eyed the file with distaste as it slid across Cowley’s desk.

“A badger job?” Bodie raised a sceptical eyebrow.

“The leak must be stopped.” Cowley removed his glasses and tapped the folder. “This is the only way open to us.”

“A decoy. What if-”

“He’s agreed to the job, Bodie. You’ll do yours as well.”

“Sir.”

“Stop your worrying, lad. The man is very at good undercover work.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Bodie studied the picture resting in the now open folder. Rubbing at the back of his neck, Bodie sighed. “Hope you know what your’re doing, sunshine.”

 

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/192655/192655_original.jpg)  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tea and Swiss Roll Obbo 335 prompt = decoy


End file.
